Beetlejuice: The Beginning of the End
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: Lydia and Beetlejuice spend Halloween Night together. And they both know it's a Halloween they'll never forget. One-Shot Trade for a friend. R


**Beetlejuice: The Beginning of the End**

* * *

It was Halloween night and the streets of Peaceful Pines were filled with children of all ages, running from door to door in search of free candy. The night itself was surprisingly warm for autumn.

A light breeze blew through the trees that lined the edge of the town, in a constant gust, but no one seemed to mind. The night was one of unadulterated beauty. There hadn't been such a perfect Halloween in nearly 74 years. And this was due to the obvious absence of the legendary, Ghost with the Most. For it was the first time in 74 years that Beetlejuice hadn't set foot in Peaceful Pines.

This All Hallows Eve was different . . . This Halloween was silent.

* * *

There was a house near the outskirts of Peaceful Pines that had fallen into disrepair, over the years. The once white painted house had turned a nasty offish white and yellow that was coming off in clumps. And the once lush green front lawn was now a dead mass that crumpled underneath one's feet when you tried to walk across it.

Many of the village teenagers had dared each other to go up to the rotting house and ring the doorbell for candy. Only a handful of them had actually done it. But there had been no answer to the persistent ringing, so the disappointed youth trudged home, with no idea how close to disaster they had really come.

For up in the bedroom nearest to the attic of the house, sitting in a luxury chair, sat a very annoyed poltergeist.

"I swear if one more person rings that doorbell, I'm gonna juice this entire town!"

An old woman who was currently laying in the bed that rested by the ghost's chair, smiled at him. She was a beautiful little woman, with stunning white hair and radiant dark eyes. Just looking at her, one could tell that as a younger woman she had been angelic, for even now she was lovely.

The woman giggled at the ghost, "You might have to, just so we can have some peace and quiet tonight."

The poltergeist smiled back at the old woman with a goofy look. "I don't mind the noise babes. I just don't like smart-alecky teenagers bothering us on the best day of the year."

The old woman held out her hand to the ghost and he took it, gently. They looked at each other with soft eyes, words completely unnecessary at this point. They had spent a life time together as friends and knew each other far too well to ask questions; for they knew all the answers.

"Lyds," the ghost asked in a whisper.

"Beej," Lydia returned.

"I'm glad you're here with me babes."

Lydia rubbed her withered old hands along his pale red-tipped ones, "Me too, Beetlejuice."

Lydia and Beetlejuice had spent a lifetime together, having adventures in Peaceful Pines and the Neitherworld. They had made many friends and enemies, and they had had countless experiences. With every day they had together, there was an escapade to remember.

Only a year ago, had Lydia stopped going to the Neitherworld with Beetlejuice. Her health didn't allow her travel between the worlds anymore, so she now spent most of her days lying in her bed, sleeping, or talking to Beetlejuice. Lydia missed the Neitherworld, but she wasn't bitter that she couldn't go. She knew she had had an amazing time while she had been able to be there, and she was grateful for the time she had been given.

Beetlejuice stayed with her in her parent's old house, helping her whenever she needed help, and seeing that she was taken care of. Though Beetlejuice had never been a serious type of ghost, he had risen to the responsibility with only a handful of complaints.

This was the Halloween that Lydia and Beetlejuice hadn't paid the Neitherworld a visit. It was hard for both of them.

Lydia looked at her bedside clock with tired eyes. It was 11:45. Just enough time, the old woman thought. She could feel the change overcoming her, ever so slowly.

"Beej," she said tenderly. "Will you take me to the Neitherworld, one last time?"

Beetlejuice looked at her with understanding and nodded, still holding her hands in his. "Say the B-words, Babes."

Lydia tried not to wince as Beetlejuice picked her up in his arms, for she was frail and her skin was paper thin and had torn on many occasions.

The ghost cradled her to him, kissing her forehead.

"Say the words, Lydia." He encouraged.

Lydia stared into Beetlejuice's eyes as she repeated the incantation she had said so many times.

"Though I know I should be wary . . . Still I venture someplace scary . . . Ghostly Hauntings I turn loose. . . Beetlejuice . . . Beetlejuice . . . Beetlejuice. . . "

The familiar sensation filled them up. It was the feeling of excitement and freedom mixed together. It was the feeling of happiness and eternal friendship.

Lydia's nightgown slowly turned into her red spider poncho, and her hair was pulled up into its old style. As her hair finished doing itself her bedroom faded from sight and in its place was the roadhouse living room.

Beetlejuice and Lydia both looked around the room happily. It had been a whole year since they had set foot into the house together. Lydia shuddered, as she felt the change once more.

"Beetlejuice," she said anxiously. "Would you turn on the TV? I want to do the count down for the Dropping of the Halloween Pumpkin."

Beetlejuice nodded, looking directly at the TV, with his yellow eyes, and used his juice to turn it on. The TV sprung to life, and the Announcer talked to them in his booming tone.

"_**Welcome, Neitherworlders! Its 15 seconds to Midnight on Halloween, and we're here at Slime Square for the dropping of the Halloween Pumpkin! Get ready to count folks!" **_

Lydia never looked at the TV, her gaze only on the ghost who held her. "Count with me Beetlejuice."

"_**10!" **_

"Nine," Beetlejuice and Lydia whispered.

"_**8!" **_

"Seven."

"_**6!" **_

"Five." Beetlejuice's red-tipped finger stroked the Lydia's wedding ring, affectionately. And in return Lydia brushed his ring, tears filling her beautiful old eyes.

"_**4!" **_

"Three." Beetlejuice leaned down and placed a kiss on his wife's lips. It was a chaste kiss, but it meant everything to Lydia. She could feel the change fill her up, and knew that her time was almost up.

Lydia kissed her husband's cheek tears running down her cheeks. But they were tears of happiness.

"Wait for me?" She whispered.

"_**2!"**_

"Always, Lyds," Beetlejuice promised his eyes filled with tears too.

Lydia relaxed as he said this, knowing that she would the poltergeist loved her. Lydia closed her eyes as Beetlejuice whispered, "One, babes."

On the TV the giant Halloween Pumpkin fell from the tallest Neitherworld building and broke into thousands of pieces, symbolizing the end of the darkest day night of the year. Halloween was over.

Beetlejuice held Lydia's limp body, with loving hands. And he found even in death, he couldn't let her go. A smile covered the old woman's lips, even though she had been in pain up until her final moment. She had died happy.

Beetlejuice kissed her once more and whispered, "Happy Halloween Lydia."

* * *

**Epilogue . . . **

It had been several weeks since Lydia Deetz had passed away, and every second she was gone, Beetlejuice mourned. He couldn't even bring himself to do pranks. Without Lyds scolding him, it wasn't worth it.

The ghost currently sat in the Neitherwoods in the middle of nowhere, watching the sunset. He remembered how Lydia had loved the sight of the strange colored sun moving around in the sky.

The ghost stared at the sky for hours it seemed, not feeling anything. He was numb. The sky changed from its regular color to a midnight black and the Neitherworld constellations came out in clusters.

Wind blew through the Ghost's dirty blonde hair, making it swirl around his face. For a moment the hair covered his eyes, so that he couldn't see anything. Beetlejuice swept the hair out of his face in annoyance, and stopped cold as he saw the figure that stood in front of him.

The young woman smiled at him sweetly, but stayed where she was, not coming any closer. Beetlejuice floated off the ground, his eyes bugging from his head.

"Lyds?"

The woman nodded.

Beetlejuice floated toward her slowly, wondering if she would fade if he got too close.

Lydia looked at him hesitantly, "Did you mean it Beetlejuice?"

"What babes?"

"Did you mean it when you said you'd wait for me?" Lydia looked at him, her eyes slightly glowing in the darkness.

Beetlejuice closed the distance between them and brought his wife into a hug. "Sure thing, Lyds. I promised you forever, didn't I?"

Lydia hugged the ghost back, crying as he held her to him. "Yes you did."

Beetlejuice kissed her and as he pulled away, his eyes shone with mischief. "Let's break out the juice."

Lydia smiled and it reached her eyes. "And see what shakes loose."

Beetlejuice ran his finger down her jawline in awe. "I missed you babes."

"I missed you too Beetlejuice. I missed you too . . ."

* * *

_**This was a One-Shot trade with my dear friend, but I thought I'd post it here anyway. Please let me know what you think. I always love to hear people's opinions. ;P **_

_**~Lyn Harkeran**_


End file.
